The Oblivion
by biowan
Summary: Kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untuknya oleh para Nasod membuat Yovano; Rune Slayer, tak lagi menyukai ras mesin tersebut. Tetapi pertemuan dengan orang-orang baru akan terus berjalan..
1. Kehilanganmu

**Kehilanganmu**

* * *

"Yovano! Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat juga sudah berubah job menjadi Rune Slayer!", ucapnya sambil mengunjukkan bingkisan yang terbungkus rapi dengan kedua tangannya pada wajahku. Senyum mungil dengan semburat rona merah di kedua pipi tembemnya tampak jelas. Dia ingat ulang tahunku juga, tahun ini..

Kugaruk kepalaku, berusaha tampak tidak canggung walau sebenarnya iya dan memberinya senyum yang agak gagal. "Terima kasih lho..", gumamku sambil menerima kadonya. Entah apa isinya, tidak tertebak. Senyumnya masih melekat, seperti mengisyaratkanku untuk membuka kadonya.

"…Aku buka ya?", tanyaku memastikan, dan anggukan kepalanya mengiyakan. Kulepaskan segel ungu yang melekat dan kusingkirkan bungkusan berwarna putih itu. Sukses, dia sukses membuatku membelalak. Ini aksesoris yang sudah lama kucari, Headdress of Darkness! Dia tampak gembira karena kejutannya berhasil. "Aku beruntung tadi malam, tepat sebelum ulang tahunmu.. Walau aku jadi terlambat menjalankan misi untuk berubah menjadi Void Princess, tapi kuharap kamu suka..", tambahnya lagi. Bohong, dia bohong. Dia menghabiskan bermalam-malam untuk mendapatkan ini, aku tahu. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas walau dipulas bedak. Tubuhnya penuh luka walau tidak pernah ditunjukkannya padaku. Ya iyalah, mana ada gadis yang dengan sengaja memamerkan tubuhnya..

"Aku suka banget.. Terima kasih Yoan..", ucapku pelan. Tidak, satu kali terima kasih tidaklah cukup. Aku tidak pernah berhasil mendapatkan ini dan sudah menyerah, tapi dia berhasil menemukannya.. Yoan, Dark Mage berisik yang hebat.. Seharusnya kalau tidak mencari ini, dia sudah berubah job menjadi Void Princess idamannya bersamaku.

"Kupakaikan ya!", dia menawarkan diri memakaikan Headdress karena sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bergumam sendiri dalam kepalaku, dan tanpa menunggu lama, dia mengambil dan menyelipkan hiasan berbulu hitam itu di telinga kananku – dan setelah memastikannya rapi, dia tampak puas, begitu pula denganku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih nih.. Ahaha..", gumamku lagi, kali ini benar-benar terdengar canggung. Aku hanya berusaha supaya degup jantungku tidak sampai didengarnya. Bahaya.. Bahaya.. Aku sudah berjanji baru akan menyatakan perasaanku kalau dia sudah menjadi Void Princess.. Lalu dia menatapku tajam dengan senyum yang sedikit lebih licik, oh dia akan segera meminta sesuatu..

"Sudah pasti kan? Bantu aku jadi Void Princess! Aku masih belum selesai di Nasod Foundry, tolong ya.. Ehe..", celotehnya cepat. Sudah kuduga.. Yah tanpa dia minta pun pasti akan kubantu, sebenarnya. Dia sudah berjuang menemukan hadiah idamanku.. Hanya saja keadaannya hari ini sedikit aneh, seperti orang yang kelelahan. Wajar kalau dia terus bergadang dan bertarung tengah malam.. Seperti ada sedikit firasat buruk datang menghantui perasaanku.

"Kamu kayaknya capek, yakin mau lanjut? Istirahat saja hari ini, biar kutraktir makan..", tanyaku sedikit meragukan kondisi kesehatannya. Tapi dia menolak, sudah kuduga juga sih, "Aku tidak mau kalah, aku mau segera jadi Void Princess!", sambungnya dengan yakin. Baiklah, akan kuturuti. Setidaknya aku sudah lebih enteng bertarung ditempat itu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kutepis jauh-jauh pikiran negatif dan aku berjanji hari ini juga dia akan menjadi Void Princess. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku. Semua akan baik-baik saja!

* * *

…..Ya, seharusnya memang semua akan baik-baik saja kalau aku menolak mengajaknya menjalankan misi pergantian job... Firasat buruk yang sekelebat kurasakan saat melihatnya kelelahan berakhir musibah… Kami berdua dihadang Nasod canggih yang disebut Crow Rider beserta banyak sekali kloningnya saat hendak melarikan diri dari Foundry tersebut. Nasod itu sangat gesit, dan jumlah mereka yang banyak benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Yoan, hanya bisa memukul mundur mereka dengan bola-bola api, dia benar-benar kelelahan!

Mengetahui kami tidak memiliki peluang menang, segera kutarik tangannya dan kami berlari sekuat tenaga kearah pintu keluar, yang hanya tinggal sejengkal didepan mata. Berhasil, aku berhasil keluar dari tempat itu dan memukul stop kontak yang mengaktifkan penutup pintu baja tebal agar akses para Nasod gila terputus. Alarm berbunyi keras dan dua pelat tebal dari sisi kiri serta kanan menutup pelan tapi pasti.

Selamat, kami selamat.. Kuatur nafasku yang agak sesak, bisa kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada siku kananku, sepertinya ada luka dalam.. Dan lalu kucari Yoan untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja..

Tunggu sebentar, dia dimana? Padahal tadi dia ada disebelah kiriku.. Kulempar pandanganku ke semua arah, bahkan ke atas. Tidak ada.. Rasa dingin merambat dengan cepat dari kaki hingga ubun-ubun, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku segera kembali kearah pintu tempatku keluar tadi, hanya tinggal sedikit celah, pintu baja besar itu semakin rapat. Para cloning Crow Rider masih berusaha meraihku walau tidak ada hasil. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, didalam sana semakin gelap..

"YOAN! JAWAB AKU! YOAN!", aku berteriak memanggilnya, berharap dia sudah keluar bersama denganku tadi. Ingin kudobrak pintu ini tapi aku pasti akan tewas menghadapi kloningan Crow Rider yang seperti lepas control itu. Tidak berhasil melihat apapun dicelah sempit itu, aku masih berusaha mencarinya diluar.. Tetap tidak ada..

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sekelebat cahaya membuat penerangan sejenak didalam sana. Pedang laser Crow Rider utama yang menjadi sumber cahaya itu bersarang tepat di tubuh mungil Yoan yang sudah tak bergerak, bersimbah darah dan terus dicabik Nasod-Nasod gila itu. Dan lalu pintu baja mengatup rapat dan erat, seperti tak mengizinkanku menyaksikan pembantaian itu hingga akhir.

Sontak aku jatuh pada lututku, rasa dingin merambat memenuhi tubuhku. Siku kananku yang luka, tak lagi terasa sakit. Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan gemetar pada kedua tanganku, mana kala aku berusaha meraih pedangku yang kujatuhkan di tanah sedetik setelah aku tiba diluar. Aku meninggalkannya didalam sana, padahal aku tahu kondisinya tidaklah sebaik biasanya..

* * *

"_Kupakaikan ya..",  
_Aku masih ingat suaranya saat dia hendak memakaikan hadiah pemberiannya..

Sontak kurasakan sesak yang amat sangat, dan mataku panas. Kurapatkan gigiku, aku berusaha memikirkan semua kemungkinan terbaik, dan kuraih Purified Nasod Drillku. Pedang yang kutemukan ditengah rongsokan Nasod tua rusak. Dengan sepenuh tenaga aku berusaha membuka lagi pintu baja yang tadi kututup dengan tanganku itu. Kepalaku bertambah berat, wajahku sudah terbanjiri dengan air mata, dan aku sendiri tahu kalau semuanya sudah terlambat, tapi aku masih berusaha membuka pintu itu.

Tenagaku habis, nafasku sangat sesak dan aku terpeleset. Kepalaku terantuk sangat keras pada pintu baja yang tak berhasil kubuka. Sakit, sangat sakit. Seluruh tubuhku sakit, tapi tak lama kemudian, semua rasa sakit yang dapat kurasakan dengan syaraf hilang, karena hatiku yang hancur ternyata lebih menyakitkan. Aku hanya dapat menangis tidak karuan, hingga aku sendiri lupa apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Aku pingsan karena kehilangan banyak darah serta beban tubuh yang sudah melewati batas.

Yang kuingat, aku membuka mata dan mendapati diriku berada di salah satu kamar penginapan di kota Elder. Tubuhku hampir tidak dapat kugerakkan, dan kepalaku sangat sakit. Setelah aku menyusun kembali kepingan kepingan kejadian yang terakhir kuingat, berangsur-angsur dadaku kembali sesak tak karuan. Aku menutupi kedua mataku dengan lengan kiriku yang merupakan satu-satunya organ tubuh yang bisa kugerakkan. Air mataku tetap tidak tertahan, aku kembali menangis hingga tertidur lagi..

Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku malah menuruti kemauanmu, maafkan aku tidak sempat mengatakan kalau aku ingin kamu menjadi pendampingku selamanya.. Maaf.. Aku menyayangimu selamanya..


	2. Orang-Orang Baru

**Orang-Orang Baru**

* * *

Aku tahu hari sudah siang, tapi badanku masih berat, rasanya seperti kasur ini menarikku untuk tidur lebih jauh. Aku memimpikan masa lalu, hal yang tak ingin kuingat – kalo kata orang, momen paling buruk yang sudah pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Memang sudah dua tahun berlalu dari hari itu, tapi cukup untuk membuatku tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya. Uh, memangnya hari ini hari apa? Biasanya mimpi buruk itu hanya datang tak lama saat aku akan segera berulang tahun..

Kupaksa badanku untuk bergerak dan bangkit dari tempat tidur penginapan. Kalender dinding yang tampak kumal tergantung di dekat pintu keluar. Oh, begitu, besok hari ulang tahunku, lagi. Tebak apa yang kulakukan tahun lalu, mengobrak abrik Nasod Foundry hingga tempat itu nyaris rata dengan tanah, walau sepertinya para Nasod itu masih bersikeras dan membangun kembali pabrik tempat kaum sesamanya diproduksi. Dasar makhluk-mahluk sialan, hari ini juga aku masih akan menuntut balas. Tidak, kuralat, aku ingin menemukan sisa-sisa keberadaan Yoan disana. Entah itu tulang-tulangnya, senjatanya, apapun, agar dia mendapat pemakaman yang layak. Sayangnya tahun lalu aku tidak berhasil menemukan apapun.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigiku. Segera sesudahnya, kuambil dan kumasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas. Nanti aku harus pamit pada ketua dan yang lain. Aku yakin ketua tidak akan mengomel tapi aku kurang suka mereka ikut campur urusanku. Tahun lalu aku harus kabur-kaburan dari ketua dan adiknya yang kepo dengan urusanku. Aku tahu niat baik mereka untuk membantu, tapi ini adalah urusanku sendiri.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian sehari-hari, aku bersiap keluar lengkap dengan tas dan Testament yang baru kudapatkan dari berburu Cutty Sark beberapa waktu lalu. Penginapan di Altera memang paling nyaman sejauh yang kutahu, para Ponggo sangat lihay mengolah pulau yang melayang ini menjadi tempat tinggal yang enak. Dan supaya aksesku lebih gampang ke puing-puing Nasod Foundry yang terkadang aktif. Lihat saja para Nasod, akan kubasmi kalian sampai tak bersisa!

* * *

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan kuletakkan tasku diluar. Sudah kuduga, sedetik kemudian, ketua Guild tempatku bernaung sudah menampakkan diri dari kamarnya. "Van, bawa tas segala, mau kemana?", tanyanya. Namanya Furumi, elf berambut merah marun panjang, Wind Sneaker. Dia yang menolongku dari Nasod Foundry dua tahun lalu, dan aku memutuskan untuk memperkuat brigadenya, yang tidak terlalu ramai karena dia berkata tidak ingin memasukkan anggota yang tidak ia kenal baik. Sedetik kemudian, keluarlah adiknya, Tamame, mereka mirip, juga sama-sama Wind Sneaker, hanya saja Tamame lebih sering – paling sering membuatku sakit kepala. Dia sangat suka bercerita apa saja, dan tidak bisa menahan diri kalau sudah bertemu pedagang aksesoris yang imut. Dia baru akan pergi setelah membeli banyak aksesoris yang disukainya.  
Katakanlah berisik, mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang lebih pendek. Dasar elf, tinggi dan jangkung. Umur mereka juga misterius, tidak pernah tampak bertumbuh. Jangan-jangan mereka seumuran dengan kakeknya kakekku. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau menambah pusing lagi di kepalaku.

Seorang lagi, tangan kanan Furumi dalam menjalankan guild Oblivion, kami memanggilnya "King" – kecuali Tamame, yang malah memberinya julukan Gagak. King adalah Reckless Fist, veteran perang, bisa dibilang dia merupakan anggota terkuat di Oblivion. Furumi memang hebat, anggotanya dia pilih dengan baik. Kalau King ikut menghancurkan Nasod Foundry bahkan Altera Core, semua pasti bisa berjalan mulus. Hanya saja, sekali lagi ini bukan urusan mereka. Ini adalah urusanku sendiri. Awalnya aku sedikit menolak keberadaan King, karena dia memiliki lengan Nasod yang diimplan pada tangan kirinya, hanya saja kemampuan bertarungnya membuatku jadi hormat. Dia hebat, kuakui itu. Entah kapan baru aku akan dapat menyusulnya..

"Yovan mau kemana? Tama ikut dooong", rayunya cepat. Sudah kuduga, aku juga harus cepat menemukan alasan agar mereka tidak turut serta denganku. "Aku mau ke Elder untuk menemui Lenphad, mau berkonsultasi tentang perlengkapanku. Aku pulang nanti sore.", tukasku cepat. Dalam hati aku berharap kakak-adik itu tidak kepo lebih jauh. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. "Ya udah Tama mau tidur seharian aah..", gumam Tamame sambil menghilang lagi kedalam kamar. Satu elf kepo berhasil disingkirkan, walau harus bohong. Maaf ya Tama.

Hanya saja Furumi jauh lebih peka dibanding adiknya. Dia keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu menghela nafas pendek. "Mau ke Nasod Foundry lagi?", bisiknya agar tidak didengar adiknya. Aku hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Hati-hati ya. Aku akan menunggu kamu pulang nanti sore disini." ,tambahnya sambil menepuk kedua bahuku. Segera kuangkat tasku dan pergi dari sana. Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat, dengan harapan hari ini aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa saja tersisa disana. Sudah pasti akan kumulai dari pintu yang tak dapat kudobrak dua tahun lalu. Sekarang, congkel saja, pasti ringsek.

* * *

Sampai di lobi penginapan, aku duduk di kursi yang tersedia dan memakai pelindung kakiku. Aku cukup sering menendang musuh, jadi pelindung kaki besi sangat membantu. Belum selesai memasang pelindung lutut kedua, seseorang berhenti tepat didepanku. Aku tidak mendongak untuk melihat siapa dia. Aku sudah tahu dia siapa, dan sialnya dia ternyata sudah bangun dan berkeliaran dibawah. Orang yang paling kubenci di Oblivion. Tapi aku tidak mau mencari masalah. Aku melanjutkan memakai perlengkapanku.

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya pendek, dan tak kuhiraukan. Aku hanya berkonsentrasi agar bisa pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Kali ini orang itu berjongkok dan menatapku, aku masih berusaha menghindari kontak mata, dan menahan diri untuk tidak marah. "Bukan urusanmu!", jawabku ketus. Selesai, aku segera bangun dan pergi secepat yang aku bisa.

Namanya Shiro. Dia Blade Master yang juga memiliki implan lengan Nasod. Baru-baru ini kuketahui bahwa dia menyetel ulang lengan Nasodnya karena mendapat sirkuit kekuatan dari lengan Nasod salah satu kloning terbaik Crow Rider di Nasod Foundry. Amos yang memberitahuku, karena Shiro sebelumnya berkonsultasi dengan Amos. Sial, sirkuit yang bersarang di tangan sialnya itu pasti salah satu dari Nasod gila yang membunuh Yoan. Satu hari nanti, dia atau aku yang akan menyingkir dari Oblivion! Aku berusaha bertahan hanya karena berhutang pada Furumi, dan dia memintaku untuk bertahan. Tapi setidaknya aku mendapat kabar baik untuk balas dendamku. Crow Rider masih ada di suatu tempat di Nasod Foundry, Crow Rider dari dua tahun lalu. Aku tidak akan puas sebelum berhasil menghancurkan semua komponen tubuhnya!


	3. Egoisme

**Egoisme**

* * *

Aku tiba di Nasod Foundry. Mengejutkan. Tempat ini sudah nyaris tak bersisa, aku sendiri tak lagi mengenali satu pun bagian dari pabrik pembuatan Nasod yang luluh lantak didepan mataku. Ini sih benar-benar dihancurkan dengan kekuatan besar.. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk lebih jauh diantara puing-puing dan bagian-bagian tubuh mesin para Nasod yang sudah mati itu. Bau besi tua berkarat yang bercampur dengan oli pelumas berubah keasaman, tempat ini berbau cukup menyengat. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan lagi dari tempat ini? Aku sendiri sudah tidak dapat menemukan tempat dimana kejadian dua tahun lalu terjadi.. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku merelakan tempat ini menjadi kuburannya..

Setelah puas mengitari tanah luas dengan hamparan mesin-mesin rusak dan puing bangunan, aku menyingkir ke sebuah tepian, tempat dimana seluruh area Nasod Foundry bisa terlihat jelas. Hancur, aku sudah keduluan. Padahal tahun lalu aku masih bisa mengenali setidaknya tempat aku kehilangan dia dulu. Aku duduk bersender pada batang pohon mati yang masih berdiri tegak diatas tanah; yang seperti masih ingin hidup, menolak kenyataan kalau dia sudah mati. Mungkin batang pohon ini sedikit mencerminkan kekeras-kepalaanku yang menolak kenyataan kalau orang yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah kembali.. Dan kalau sudah begini, aku tidak yakin Crow Rider masih ada dan bertahan hidup..

* * *

_I can't breathe now that you're no longer here  
I can't even stay because you aren't with me  
I am slowly dying but you're not here_

_I can't smile because you're no longer here  
Because you're not here  
I hate seeing myself break down  
I have nowhere to depend on now_

_Why am I withering away like a fool every day?  
Keep saying it's painful, sad, alone_

_I hate to see myself get drunk and stumble  
Can't fight with you even if I want to now  
Because you're gone, because you're gone  
I got no one to talk to now_

"Oh benar juga kata Furumi, ada ditempat ini rupanya..", gumam seseorang persis dibelakangku. Sontak kutarik dan kuhunuskan Testament padanya. Tidak boleh boleh mempercayai siapapun apalagi sedang sendirian, motto yang selalu kuterapkan dimanapun aku berada; semenjak kejadian itu. Sedetik kemudian aku menemukan bahwa ternyata aku mengenali pemilik suara itu, dan dia tak membuatku senang. Shiro! Dia mengikutiku kesini! Furumi, sudah kuduga tidak akan bisa menjaga rahasia kalau sudah didesak olehnya.. Cih.. Kuturunkan pedangku setelah memastikan dia tak akan mengancam nyawaku, tapi aku tetap memberinya tatapan tajam. "Ada urusan apa di sini?", tanyaku, tapi dia tidak menjawab, hanya melihat-lihat ke Nasod Foundry.

Baiklah, karena dia diam saja, aku kembali menyenderkan badanku pada tempatnya semula dan memejamkan mataku. Terserah dia mau melakukan apa, tak akan kugubris.

* * *

"Aku turut berduka untuk pacarmu, pasti berat ya.", ucapnya dengan nada simpatik, tetapi pandangannya masih lurus ke arah puing puing Nasod Foundry. Apa-apaan dia, memangnya dia mengerti? Huff, aku tak mau cari ribut untuk hari ini, harus tahan-tahan. Dan ralat, aku belum pacaran dengannya. Hanya tinggal mimpi. Baiklah, moodku mendadak rusak. Kenapa harus dia ingatkan? Yah mungkin sedikit banyak dia paham. Tubuhnya sudah pernah melewati batas kapasitas manusia dan mendapat hampir modifikasi keseluruhan menjadi salah satu Nasod.

"Sayang kau tak sempat membunuh Crow Rider dengan tanganmu sendiri, ya. Entah siapa yang mengakhiri hidup Nasod berkualitas itu.", kicaunya lagi. Nasod berkualitas? Nasod berkualitas katanya? Aku tak bisa terima, dan segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Segera kuhampiri dan kutarik kerah kemejanya, "Nasod berkualitas? Maksudmu apa? Nasod gila pembunuh itu kau sebut berkualitas?!", gertakku setengah menahan emosi. Tapi dia tak terkejut sedikitpun, wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, dengan mata kuning Nasodnya menatap lurus padaku. Kutarik napas panjang dan kulepaskan genggamanku dengan kasar. "Yah, aku lupa, kau salah satu dari benda-benda berkualitas itu sih. Tinggalkan aku sendiri disini, bisa?", pintaku pelan.

"Kau egois, hanya mementingkan urusan masa lalumu yang sebenarnya sudah selesai. Apa kau tidak lihat, Yovano? Nasod Foundry sudah terkubur rata dengan tanah. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau membawakan rangkaian bunga untuk mengenang pacarmu. Kau yakin dia akan senang melihatmu hidup begini?", pidatonya, secara mendadak – dan juga menyulut emosiku lagi. "DIAM! JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH-OLAH KAU PAHAM! KAU PERNAH KEHILANGAN SIAPA?! KAU PERNAH KEHILANGAN APA?! TANGANMU? TUBUHMU? KAU TAK MENGERTI MASALAHKU, SHIRO! SEJAK AWAL AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU, CAMKAN ITU! Satu hari nanti, satu diantara kita pasti akan tersingkirkan dari Guild!", ancamku yang kedua kalinya, kali ini aku betul-betul emosi.

Dia tetap tidak bergeming, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Dasar pokerface sialan!  
"Memang, aku tidak paham masalahmu, tapi kau juga tidak paham masalahku. Jangan menempatkan dirimu sebagai orang paling bermasalah dan paling menderita di dunia ini. Pacarmu yang sudah meninggal pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini.", tambahnya sambil melangkah pergi. Bagus, dia pergi. Sok tahu, aku tidak mau tahu tentang urusanmu! Yang duluan merecokiku juga kau Shiro! Sialan! Nasod - Nasod brengsek! Konspirasi kalian memang hebat! Tidak akan kumaafkan sampai kalian bisa mengembalikan Yoan!  
….Memangnya dia akan kembali..? Ahaha.. Aku memang bodoh.. Kujatuhkan tubuhku sekali lagi bersandar pada batang pohon mati tersebut dan tertunduk.

Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku lebih cepat mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesesak ini? Tapi itu berarti aku kehilangan pacarku, calon istriku.. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah lebih sakit lagi. Mataku hangat karena sedikit air yang tergenang. Aku berusaha tersenyum, kepalaku sibuk mencerna kata-kata Shiro. Benarkah kalau seperti ini dia tidak akan senang? Mungkin saja, dia bukan gadis pesimis, meski keadaannya buruk, dia selalu bersemangat. Aku kalah bahkan pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin ini juga alasan aku sulit mengembangkan kekuatanku. Hatiku tertinggal jauh di masa lalu, sudah mati dua tahun lalu. Haha, konyol. Aku memang bodoh, aku sadar, tapi aku sendiri menolak untuk bangkit..

* * *

Velder sedang dalam situasi gawat darurat dan dibutuhkan banyak petualang serta prajurit untuk membantu melawan pasukan demon disana. Rumornya Feita bahkan sudah diinvasi juga. Penyebarannya seperti virus, cepat dan menyeramkan. Kutarik nafas panjang dan kutatap kearah langit yang mulai beranjak sore. Matahari mulai bergerak pelan menuju ufuk barat. Aku sudah berjanji pada Furumi untuk kembali pada sore hari. Aku harus segera pulang dan menanyakan apakah ketua berencana bergerak menuju Feita untuk membantu pertahanan. Mungkin aku bisa berlatih juga disana, daripada terjebak disini. Baiklah, aku akan jadi lebih kuat dan lalu menyingkirkan Shiro dari Oblivion, atau persiapan pengembaraan pribadiku nantinya, benar!

Aku bangun dari tempatku duduk, melemparkan pandangan keseluruh pelosok Nasod Foundry yang sudah hancur. Kutoleh ke semua arah, sulit mendapatkan setangkai bunga, ada pun yang telah layu. Ah tidak masalah, kuambil beberapa dan kujadikan seikat, lalu kuletakkan di sekitaran puing pabrik Nasod itu, "Aku pergi dulu ya Yoan. Sampai jumpa.",


	4. Serpihan Kenangan

**Serpihan Kenangan**

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak gelap saat aku tiba kembali di penginapan, yang juga telah ramai oleh para petualang yang sudah kembali dari perjalanan. Karena di bagian lobi hotel terdapat restoran, yang penuh dengan pelanggan, suasananya jadi cukup meriah. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit senang, mungkin karena besok ulang tahunku. Tapi ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lebih baik kutanyakan pada Furumi, kapan dia hendak berangkat ke Feita. Tapi di lantai tempat kami menginap, tidak ada orang. King, tidak di tempat. Entah sudah pulang atau belum, aku belum berjumpa dengannya hari ini. Shiro, aku tidak peduli, tidak usah kembali juga tidak apa-apa.

Sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke kamarku, Tamame muncul dari kamarnya dan menarik jubahku hingga aku nyaris terjatuh kebelakang. Beginilah dia, usilnya luar biasa, dan aku sukses kaget. "Tama! Apa-apaan sih?! Jangan bikin kaget gitu dong!", protesku sambil membenarkan jubah yang hampir terlepas. Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan lalu mengecup keningku, "Selamat ulang tahun, Yovan! Walau kecepetan ya.. Ehe.. Ini ada kado!", ucapnya sambil menyerahkan Cat's Ear padaku. Aku terdiam menatap aksesoris imut darinya, harus kuapakan benda ini..? Kupakai? Ugh, oke, aku tidak yakin. Ini memang imut untuknya tapi tidak untukku. Uh, dia benar-benar jawara dalam urusan membuatku pusing tujuh keliling.

"Mau kupakaikan?", tanyanya lagi dengan penuh semangat, karena aku tidak merespon, lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Aku menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan senyum sedikit terpaksa, "H-Harus kupakai ya?", tanyaku dengan pelan. Dia mengangguk cepat, penuh semangat dan harapan, sepertinya sangat ingin melihatku memakai benda ini. Uh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sama sekali. Baiklah, karena dia sudah memberikannya sebagai kado ditambah ciuman di kening, kulepaskan Headdress of Darkness dan lalu kusimpan di saku celana belakang; serta mengenakan sepasang kuping hitam itu dengan pasrah. Aku tidak mau berkaca saat ini, hanya untuk menghargai kado pemberian Tamame saja. Diriku, bertahanlah..

"Waaaaaaahhh, maniiiis! Yovan manis bangeeeet!", serunya, sepertinya sangat gemas dengan penampilanku ditambah kuping kucing. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, dalam hati berdoa semoga ini cepat berlalu tanpa dilihat siapapun. Tapi lalu Tamame menyeruduk dan memelukku dengan erat. "Aku peluk yaaaa, Yovan maniiiiiis, imut bangeeeet!", ujarnya sambil memelukku gemas. Ergh, aku senang sih tapi sesak sekali..! "Ta-Tama, sesak! Lepasin!", protesku dengan bersusah payah, tapi akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku perlu beberapa detik untuk menarik nafas. Ugh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti isi pikiran cewek! "Ehe, maaf, ah, Tama mau mandi dulu ya! Mungkin sebentar lagi yang lain pulang, sudah larut ini.", ujarnya.

"Memangnya yang lain kemana?", tanyaku penasaran, sebelum Elf itu menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. "Arena Match, kak Furu, Gagak dan Shiro. Mereka sudah berangkat dari sore, Tama aja males ikut, ehehe.. Yovan, mau mandi bareng?", kicaunya lagi, yang lalu kujawab dengan gelengan super cepat. Dia memeletkan lidahnya lalu masuk kembali ke kamar. Baiklah, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku sakit lagi; dan lalu akupun masuk ke kamarku. Perjalanan hari ini tidak ada hasilnya.. Setelah meletakkan pedang dan tas, serta melepaskan pelindung kaki, aku menenggelamkan tubuhku pada kasur. Mataku menatap ke langit-langit, dan pikiranku mendadak kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini ya..

* * *

Aku bisa mendengar suara Furumi dan yang lain sudah kembali. Pintu kamar sudah kukunci. Pura-pura tidur saja ah. Kutarik bantal dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Oke, kuping kucing ini mengganggu. Kulepaskan dan kubiarkan saja tergeletak di lantai. Besok baru kukemas kedalam tas. Aku lalu teringat pada kata-kata Tamame, yang entah kenapa mirip dengan kata-kata Yoan dua tahun lalu. Yoan juga memberikan hadiah di waktu malam, dan juga berkata ingin memakaikan hadiahnya, walau tidak memberi ciuman dan pelukan dan aku memang mengharapkannya.. Ah sudahlah, tidak baik kuingat terus jadi kupejamkan saja mataku. Kuharap aku bisa tidur secepatnya agar tidak jadi galau.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku baru sadar, dimana Headdress of Darkness pemberian Yoan? Saku belakang celana, seperti tidak ada benda apapun. Aku sontak berdiri dan memastikan sendiri dengan tanganku. Benar, benda itu telah hilang entah dimana. Sebentar, mungkin jatuh karena aku dipeluk Tama tadi, dia memeluk setengah mengguncang – dan aku juga tidak menyelipkannya dengan baik. Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera berlari keluar kamar. Uh, mereka masih diluar semua, dan sedang apa Shiro jongkok ditengah jalan? Menyadari aku keluar dari kamar, mereka kompak menoleh padaku. "Umm, halo semuanya.. Sepertinya aku menjatuhkan Headdress-ku disekitar sini, ada yang lihat?", tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat ke lantai.

Shiro berdiri dan melangkah, menyingkir dari sesuatu, Headdressku.. Headdressku rusak dan hancur berantakan. Aku tidak percaya dengan mataku sendiri, dan aku segera mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahannya. Ya, rusak. Entah masih bisa dipakai atau tidak walau sudah diperbaiki.. Dan aku hanya bisa menatap kosong pada hiasan kesayanganku yang rusak itu. Rusak? Ini benda satu-satunya peninggalan dia, dan rusak…?  
"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya.", ucap Shiro pelan. Furumi dan King juga tampak bersalah. Aku hanya bisa terbelalak, lalu aku memilih bangun dari tempatku bersimpuh setelah memastikan tidak ada pecahan yang tertinggal; dan masuk kembali ke kamarku. Kuletakkan Headdress itu diatas meja dan kuamati lagi.

Rusak, pecah. Walau pecahan besar masih utuh dan sepertinya bisa diperbaiki.. Bulu-bulu hitamnya juga sedikit rusak. Kuambil dan kurapikan dengan perlahan. Yah, tampak baik. Besok akan kubawa ke tukang aksesoris di Bethma. Semoga bisa diperbaiki. Tidak bisa dipakai lagi juga tidak apa, yang penting bisa diperbaiki. Ini satu-satunya yang tersisa, kenapa harus rusak lagi..?

* * *

_"Kupakaikan ya..",  
_Senyum kecil mendadak tersungging di kedua ujung kiri dan kanan bibirku, sayangnya mataku tidak mau bekerja sama. Dia menghangat dan tidak mau lagi menahan air mata. Dingin, rasanya sulit bernafas.. Aku ingin mendengar suara itu sekali lagi, hanya dari dia, bukan dari orang lain..

Kuhela nafas yang panjang, walau tidak membuat lega, setidaknya membantu. Kubungkus dan kurapikan pecahan Headdress pemberian Yoan, dan kumasukkan kedalam tasku. Pagi-pagi besok aku akan ke Bethma. Feita, siapa yang peduli, memperbaiki kado terakhir Yoan jauh lebih penting. Kalau bisa berangkat sekarang juga rasanya aku ingin berangkat. Tapi mana ada pesawat yang beroperasi dan melayani penerbangan malam hari? Yah, aku hanya bisa bersabar. Setelah memastikan bungkusan itu ada dalam tasku dan tidak tercecer lagi, aku kembali duduk ditepian kasur; menghapus sisa air mata yang keluar. Sakit di kepalaku malah semakin menjadi-jadi.. Sial.. Kuharap aku bisa dengan cepat tertidur malam ini.

Suara pintu kamarku yang dibuka seseorang tidak membuatku bergeming. Aku tidak tertarik untuk tahu siapa itu, yang pasti aku hanya ingin sendiri. Kuacuhkan saja, dan aku kembali melamun sendiri.  
"Aku minta maaf telah menginjaknya.", orang itu membuka suara. Shiro, mau apa lagi dia? Maaf? Ya, sudah kumaafkan, semoga. Kuhela nafas panjang,"Tinggalkan aku sendiri.", jawabku pendek, tanpa menoleh. Dan suasana kembali hening. Keluarlah, sebelum kuusir, kumohon.  
"Besok kita cari yang baru untukmu.", ucapnya secara mendadak.  
Baru? Cari yang baru untukku? Apa dia tidak paham arti barang yang sudah dia hancurkan itu, lalu sekarang bisa seenaknya berkata mencarikan yang baru untukku besok?

"Keluar.", jawabku sambil berusaha supaya emosiku tidak meledak. Wajar, dia salah satu dari mereka, tidak paham arti dari sebuah benda berharga dan menganggap benda yang sama persis bisa menggantikannya.  
"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, aku sudah minta maaf dan akan menggantinya, tapi kau tetap marah. Maumu apa?", tanyanya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih nyelekit. Tanpa pikir panjang, kuraih Testament yang sengaja kuletakkan tidak jauh dari ranjangku, dan kulemparkan kearah wajahnya; walau dia bisa menghindar dan pedangku tertancap dengan sukses pada tembok, lalu jatuh ke lantai. "Itu mauku, jelas? Selanjutnya tidak akan meleset! KELUAR DARI SINI, NASOD SIALAN!", bentakku dengan kesal.

Tidak ada sedikit pun ekspresi pada wajahnya, dan dia berlalu dengan enteng. Brengsek, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi.. Aku ingin malam cepat berganti, aku ingin pergi..


End file.
